User talk:Starchild
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - AJHalliwell 01:55, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Reverted Tell me how you reverted that page... its the one thing I've never managed to find out how to do! Zsingaya ''Talk'' :You go to "History", click on the time/date of the edit you want to revert to, hit "Edit", and then save the page.--Starchild 21:38, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Duty Roster Hey, just so you know, I think this is the "make or break" stage on the Vedek's duty roster. Since he added it to the welcome template and Memory Alpha:Utilities, I think it's time to make it an offifical part of MA, e.g. Memory Alpha:Duty Roster. See User talk:Vedek Dukat/Episodes and weigh in (pretty sure I know where you stand :-P). Weyoun 02:46, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Making it an official part of MA would definetly be cool, and as I said on the talk page, there are definetly a lot of people working on it. Thanks for the heads-up! --Starchild 04:00, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) IRC Hey, why dontcha come on IRC some time? The chat room has been really active lately, you should swing by some time. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 00:14, 2 March 2006 (UTC)